While The World Watches
by PurpleKoala
Summary: After the world launches a war against wizards, the only solution the Capitol can think of is the Hunger Games. All goes well but soon Katniss Everdeen leads a rebellion and the games stop. Everything is fine but when there is trouble between wizards and people the Capitol decides to bring the games back, now its the first ever games since the rebellion, you ready? *SYOT OPEN*


A/N: Okay this is my first attempt at a crossover. I got the idea from reading a Harry Potter and Hunger Games crossover so I decided to try it out. Now this is a SYOT so you get to send your own person, tribute, whatever. So here we go. (DISCLAIMER: As much as I would love to be the author of both these books, I am not D:)

As the sun was rising that beautiful morning the land of Panem awoke. The citizens of each district started working, the citizens of the Capitol got up and began their day. The gamemakers got up and started getting ready for the most recent Hunger Games yet.

_It had been years ago when the war between wizards/witches and people had begun. It all started when there had been recent attacks in a small town in London. People were showing up dead but there had been no trace of any murder. No stab wounds, no sexual harrasment, nothing. The victims were just, dead. Nobody was able to find out the cause of these, but later after that there had been sightings of these dark black figures floating around sucking souls from people. It was told in a prophecy that one person would be able to stop these things. That person had been the boy who lived, a dark haired, green eyed boy that lived on Privet Drive. He had gotten rid of the dark lord known as Voldemort._

_When these things had been done, the world somehow found out about wizards and witches. Then the war was on. Everyone started fighting against the beings, they fought with guns and bombs and everything they had. It had been known as the biggest genocide known to man. Eventually leaders of the world all came together for one meeting. They agreed that they could not have this many people dying, they had to think of a compromise. So they took control of the war, and it stopped. The world was left with 13 districts. The world leaders all created this one large place in the center of these districts, called the Capitol._

_The world leaders proposed to the districts that every year they would have a raffle in each district, one boy and one girl between the ages of 12 and 18 to be taken to the Capitol, put into an arena and fight to the death with only one survivor in the end crowned as victor. At first everything was going well, all types of people went to the games, some wizards, some regular people, etc. The thirteenth district decided to rebel after a while and was blown up by the Capitol. Soon, there was other spreads about rebellion when one hunger games there were two victors named Katniss and Peeta. They had been named the star-crossed lovers from district 12 and had led a rebellion against the Capitol to end the games. For a while it worked, and the games were stopped, but soon fighting sprang up in the districts between wizards and people._

_The Capitol had to bring back the games after that, and now it has turned into a regular thing again._

For the 125th Hunger Games, the Gamemakers had planned something as grueling as the last few ones. This quarter quell there will be twice as many tributes. The arena will be separated into four section to represent the four seasons. Each season will have its own dangers, each season wil be separated by a poisonous river.

**Winter:** For winter the contestants will have to face grueling temperatures and new mutants that they have come up with. In order to leave the winter area it would be required for the person to kill someone else. Such as a two go in and one come out sort of thing. There will barely be any food, most of it will be in the cornucopia located in the middle of the arena.

**Summer:** In the summer portion there will be lots of heat, such as a desert. There will be very few flowers and cold nights. Any mutants that are in this area have adapted to the area and hunt during the night. It is hard to find water. The purpose of summer is to use your head.

**Spring:** Spring brings nice lakes and flowers, such as the season itself. The thing is...you don't know what will be poisonous or not. Spring may have the best things such as fruits and water but it also has some of the worst animals.

**Fall:** Fall will bring very few animals but twice as much food and water sources. It will be called as the safe haven, but almost everything in this place will be poisoned. There will be traps hidden among the fallen leaves, and sometimes maybe even weapons. It will be much like the cornucopia, but in order to enter this place you would need to spend two days in each season.

So as this years Hunger Games come closer and closer there will be hidden tricks with ever single thing.

A/N: There is the first chapter, leave a comment saying what you think. I will not be accepting any forms by review, PM'S ONLY. The form, and rules for both wizards and regular people will be located in my profile (which is really long) in the very bottom. There will also be the list of tributes and how many spaces are left and what spaces are left, etc. Any questions, PM me!


End file.
